Tick Tock, Love
by lovingcaptainswan
Summary: Emma is hiding Hook in the Jolly Roger on the way back to Storybrooke from New York. Captain Swan Missing Scene Oneshot.


_**A/n: Just a silly missing scene I would have LOVED to see on the show. I hope you all enjoy it. :D **_

* * *

"Was it really necessary to gag me?" Hook asked, annoyed, when Emma removed the piece of scarf from his mouth. He sat tied in a small storage room of the Jolly Roger, his arms secured behind his back and his ankles tied in front of him. "And knock me out? I would have come willingly, you know." His jaw crackled softly as he opened and closed it to work out the stiffness.

"I couldn't take the chance of you making noise and getting caught."

"Why? Were you planning on making me yell?" His eyes sparkled with mischief.

Emma rolled her eyes, and put a hand on her hip. "Do you want the gag back on?"

"It depends on what your plans are," he teased, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Suddenly, a strange look crossed the bound pirate's expression. "Who's captaining my ship?"

Emma hesitated momentarily before answering. "Neal is,"

"And just who is this Neal?"

"He's… just someone. Why does it matter?"

"One, she's _my_ ship, no one touches _my_ ship," he snapped possessively. "Two, you don't seem to understand, Lass, not just _anyone_ can captain the Jolly Roger. She's magic," He began struggling against the ropes that tied his arms and legs behind him. "Who is he?"

Emma sighed. "He's Rumplestiltskin's son,"

"The Crocodile's child?" Hook growled, jerking sharply, nearly causing himself to fall flat on his face, but catching himself at the last instant. "Is he here?"

"Gold? Yes, we're taking him back to Storybrooke. Did you really think I'd bring you back and leave him there to die? Now, calm down before someone hears."

"And why is this such a secret, love? Afraid your precious followers wouldn't approve of your _mercy_? You just couldn't leave me again, could you, Emma?" he smirked, an arrogant look on his face.

"This has nothing to do with guilt, Hook. Gold wants you dead and right about now, I think his son might just help him."

"And what do you care if I live or die?"

"I don't," she replied stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. "But that doesn't mean I'm just going to stand by and let you die either. Rumplestiltskin, injured or not, against you isn't a fair fight, not to mention, if it's two against one."

"The Crocodile is well on his way to a painful death. As for the boy, give me back my hook and it'll be a fair fight if he's not half the coward his father is." Hook boasted confidently, despite his trussed-up state.

"I'm not letting you go _or_ giving your hook back until we're back in Storybrooke and everyone, including my son, is off this ship."

"And then what?"

"And then you can go wherever it is you want to go. Sail to Oz for all I care."

"I don't think I've heard of this land. Fortunately, as long as your 'Mr. Gold' is alive, and he won't be for long, where I _want to go_ is Storybrooke. _Un_fortunately, even if I wanted to leave, we're fresh out of magic beans."

Emma's face fell momentarily. "So you're staying?"

"Don't look so disappointed, Emma. I'm sure we could find some mutually beneficial way to… pass the time,"

"You're disgusting,"

"And how would you know if you haven't tried me, love?" he chuckled, thoroughly enjoying the look on her face.

"Shutup, Hook. We'll be back soon."

She turned to leave, her hand on the doorframe when she was interrupted again.

"At least get me a drink of water?"

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow at the pirate, knowing very well that he was stalling.

"You locked me in a closet, love, I haven't had a drink all day. Come now, Emma. You're the honorable sheriff. You wouldn't deny a prisoner water."

Emma took a deep breath and shook her head. "_Fine_. Do you have any on board?"

"Cupboard against the wall, bottom drawer," he said, nodding to a piece of furniture across the room. "There should be a jug-that's it…" he purred, watching her bend over to unlatch the small door and remove the ceramic jug of liquid inside.

She shot up abruptly and glanced back at him, suspicious of his tone of voice. "Were you just staring at my ass?"

"You gave me nothing else to stare at," he replied with a grin. "Now about that water?"

"You don't expect me to untie you?"

"Would you rather me lap it off of the floor?"

"Maybe," she commented dryly, rolling her eyes at him.

"Ooh, I really _do_ get under your skin, don't I, beautiful?" he grinned, almost giddy with amusement at the discovery.

"Maybe I just don't trust you."

"Really Emma, _you_ betrayed _me_ up on that beanstalk – not the other way around. We had a deal. You act as if I'm the untrustworthy one."

"You tried to kill Gold, _and_ you helped Cora get here."

"He killed my love. I only brought Cora along because she was my only way to Storybrooke and my vengeance. I fail to see the breach of trust that you seem to take so personally."

Emma could feel herself becoming increasingly irritated with the man tied up in front of her, mostly due to the fact that he was right. Was he untrustworthy in general? Probably. He was a pirate. He had a reputation for doing what suited his needs best, but he had never actually betrayed her trust in any way. The look on his face when she had left him chained up on the beanstalk hadn't lied. She had misjudged his intentions and because of that, he had been forced to go back to Cora. It wasn't a good enough reason to fully trust him, but he hadn't given her enough reason not to let him have a drink of water.

With a long, drawn out sigh, as if she were making a painful decision, Emma set the jug on the ground in front of him. "If you try anything, you'll be out cold so fast, you won't know what hit you," she warned him in a low voice, as she knelt behind him, beginning to unfasten the ropes.

"I wouldn't doubt it, love." He smiled, leaning his head back slightly against her chest, ignoring the annoyed huff she let out. Once free, he rolled his shoulders and rubbed his sore wrist against his forearm. He watched her stand and step back before reaching for the water pitcher. "Thank you, Emma," he said genuinely, meeting her eyes momentarily. He took a long, thirsty drink of it before coughing slightly and beginning to laugh. "That… was the rum."

Emma couldn't help the small chuckle at the look on his face. "Are you satisfied?"

Hook took another lazy swig from the bottle, leaning back against the wooden wall. "For now, but come back anytime if you're looking for something other than playful banter." Emma rolled her eyes. "Besides, you should probably be getting back to the rest of them before they wreak havoc on my ship."

"You'd trust me with your ship?"

"I'd trust you with a lot of things, Emma." He said, and for once, Emma wasn't sure if his comment was a sexual innuendo or if he was being sincere.

"Emma?" Neal's voice called from just above deck, and the sound of feet padding down the steps echoed along with it.

"Looks like our time is up," Hook shrugged, setting the rum down and submissively holding his arms out in front of him. "Might as well get it over with."

Emma glanced back at the door nervously and then knelt back in front of the pirate. She tied his arms back together, snugly enough that he couldn't slip out of it, even without a left hand, but not enough to hurt. "I'll be back as soon as everyone gets off safely in Storybrooke," she said quietly while pulling the knot tight.

"Emma?" Neal called out again. "Where did you go?"

"Tick tock, love. You going to give me that goodbye kiss you're dying to give me, or just wait to get caught?" he smirked, leaning in a bit closer.

She met his gaze for a moment, caught off guard by how close his face was to hers, before dropping the eye contact and standing back up. "Not this time, Hook."

"You hesitated," he pointed out in a teasing tone.

"I didn't hesitate. Now do yourself a favor and be quiet until we get back," she said, picking up the flask and slipping out of door, ignoring the soft laugh coming from the pirate.

"There you are. I was starting to worry." Neal smiled. "Are you ok?"

Emma was almost sprawled against the door that she had just closed, relaxing when she realized what she was doing. "Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. I was just…" she fumbled, then held up the jug she was holding in explanation. "I found rum?"

**The End**


End file.
